Why does it Matter Anymore?
by Shizune-sama
Summary: Hinata leaves for three years and comes back to save Konoha from evil but has to do it all with the help of the person she hates the most SasuHina


_**Prologue **_

_**3 Years Ago**_

She was slammed into the wall after Sasuke did Chidori on her… for the 25th time. But she kept on getting up…every single time. "Why are you so damn persistent!" said Sasuke frustrated and tired.

This battle has lasted for over three days. Sasuke thought beating Hinata would be easier, no, much easier than this. He thought it would be a one-hit battle and he would be promoted to Jonin and on that day he didn't know how wrong he was.

She was so determined to win. Even when he rejected her feeling, even when all of those times she watched him fight to get Sakura and lost, she still loved him. He was her sunshine that shone through the darkest depths of her heart, and no one will take her hope away from her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was ready to kill Naruto._

_He knew that Naruto was his only friend and no matter what he will be there for him but… he found out there was no other way to get Mangekyou without killing your best friend._

_Naruto was on the ground, shaking and bleeding on the verge of death waiting for his ultimate punishment. But not by his best friend. Sasuke was about to strike when suddenly puffs of smoke appeared around him. Kakashi, Iruka, and Kurenai all held him still. _

"_Let me go!" said Sasuke_

"_Like were going to do that!" said Kurenai_

"_He's your best friend! Why are you tring to kill him!" yelled Iruka_

_Sasuke stayed silent_

"_Why?"_

_He kept silent still_

_Iruka grabbed his collar "Answer me, damnit?" _**( A/N: They stopped grabbing him)**

"_That's quite enough!" Tsunade's voice boomed._

"_Can't you see that Naruto is bleeding to death?" _

_Their expressions on their faces stayed stoic, except for Iruka's and Sasuke's whose were filled with anger._

_Tsunade bit her thumb and did some seals and put her hand on the scroll "Kuchiyose no Jutsu !" and Katsuya appeared. _

"_Katsuya, separate and take Naruto to my personal emergency room."_

"_Hai" said Katsuya "Katsuyu Bunshin no Jutsu"_

_She separated into little versions of herself and carried Naruto to Tsunade's personal emergency room._

"_Shizune, Sakura. We must go at once."_

"_Hai." They chorused._

_Naruto, I'll do the best I can- thought Sakura_

_-to heal and' thought Hinata_

'_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!'_

* * *

Hinata was ready to kill him. She instantly activated her Byakugan. Sasuke rush over to her. Everything turned slowmo. "Hyaku Nijuha Sho" (Eight Trigrams On Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

Hinata left the Uchiha, motionless on the ground. The crowd was silent. Sasuke's fangirls didn't know weather to say yay or boo.

_**Later**_

"Since Hokage-sama isn't here, she ordered me to give the promotions" said Neji **( A/N: He's already a Jonin)**

"The ninja who would be…"

"Ahem" said Temari

"Oh, sorry. The ninja and kunochis who would be Jonin today are as follows."

The names showed up on the screen

Temari

Shikamaru

Sakura

"Wait a minute... SHE WASN'T IN THE EXAM AT ALL!" said Tenten **(She's and Rock Lee are Jonin, too)**

Everyone fell to the ground… well Hinata just stood there and said "All her getting along with Tsunade has finally paid off.

Naruto

The crowd went wild. They were happy for Naruto.

Hinata was so happy that she jumped up and down and flung her arms around the nearest person which was … Kankurou.

Kankurou didn't mind because he was happy too and he was jumping up and down with her.

Then Neji gave the hardest death glare to Kankurou. They both stopped.

Ino

Chouji

Kankurou

Kiba

Shino

Sasuke

All of Sasuke's fan club cheered and so did the others.

Hinata was mad. After what he done to Naruto he still gets praised. Why does he get all this attention even after he did something wrong and pure evil? She clothed her fist.

"And!"

The only two left were this guy and her. What if I didn't make it? What if I get left back? What if-

"My own cousin, Hyuuga Hinata"

Her eyes widen. She's finally a Jonin!

* * *

"But that was all 3 years ago."

She turned the T.V. off.


End file.
